Runaway hedgehog
by SonicTeamerX
Summary: Sonic decides to run away because of a certain event that was unknown to him.  But who knew the person who caused him to run away was Amy Rose? Rated M for  huge amounts of cursing. SONAMY and other couples!   "COMPLETE"
1. Chapter1:crush and hurt

Runaway hedgehog chapter1:crush and hurt

AGES

Sonic 16

Tails 13

Amy 15

Knuckles 17

Cream 13

Rouge 17

shadow ?

One quiet boring day Amy was just going in the park for a walk but then she saw someone who just ruined her chances with Sonic and the girl was none other than Sally Acorn.

she was KISSING Sonic Amy was so mad she was going to punch the Shit! out of Sonic but was stopped by Cream the rabbit. Cream walked Amy home but said one final word to herself before she left.

Amy:Sonic how could you!

Amy sped into her apartment and flopped on her bed crying and 4 hours later she somehow got the feeling of rage and revenge!

Short 1st chapter=start of story!

Author:come on Shadow

Shadow:shut up we need to get the bombs first.

Author:I told you we already got them retart!

Shadow:oh... HEY!

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter2:revenge

Runaway hedgehog chapter2:revenge

Sonic and the gang went to a resturant in magnet city. Amy went to the owner and wanted to say something very important (or not) to Sonic.

Amy:excuse me sir.  
Owner:yeah Amy:can go up and say something to a certain person.  
Owner:well.. uh sure go ahead!

Amy went to the stage and stood there trying to get everyone's attention especially Sonic's. Amy took the microphone and started.

Amy:this is for Sonic!  
oh Sonic the hedgehog you are so... stupid because your mom is a whore. She's a fat ugly bitch. She's such bitch an uglyyyy ugly bitch and she's such an Ass.

Sonic:SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH AMY I'M WARNING YOU!

Amy:hahahaha hey Sonic your mom is so fat that she will cause the biggest earthquake in 2200!

ooooooooooooooooooooo that gotta burn somebody Said! Sonic tryed to punch Amy but got stoped but the gang.

Knuckles:Sonic why was you going to hit a girl.  
Sonic:but..bu-  
Tails:no buts uhhhh sometimes I wished that I never met you!  
Rouge:yeah getout of here!  
Shadow:you distgust me..  
Cream:HMPF!

Sonic ran out crying but nobody knew Amy used a hypnotizer to hypnotize them! 2 days later.. everyone went to Sonic's house to apoligize. Then Amy walked up they found a note on Sonic's door. "If anyone is reading this then that means you finally realized that I have ran away. I do not know why everyone sided with Amy after she called my mom a bitch and somehow I caught a glimpse of a hypnotizer in Amy's hand. So farewell everyone." By Sonic the hedgehog!

Shadow:damn!  
Tails:wait the note said Sonic saw Amy with a hypnotizer!  
Rouge:Amy hypnotized us!

All of them turned to Amy!

Knuckles:firt you call Sonic's mom a bitch than this.  
Cream:How...how could you!  
Shadow:nowonder I had no control.  
Amy:but I saw him kiss Sally.  
Tails:Amy your gonna have to understand that Sonic thinks of you as a friend!  
Cream:you really hurt him badly thats the first time I saw cry.  
Amy:...  
Shadow:whatever lets go find him.  
Amy:wait can I come.  
Knuckles:PHMF I don't care!

So the journey Begins!

In a train in Marble town? we spot the blue hedgehog riding to his destination.

Sonic:...  
Lisa:any thing wrong?  
Sonic:yeah I ran away from my home because of a certain event.  
Lisa:It sounds personal I'll leave you alone.  
Sonic:thanks

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Author:why the hell do keep asking me the sme thing Shadow.

Shadow:I don't know

Author: hand me the beer

Shadow:looks like someones grumpy

Author:SHUT UP!

Shadow:No wonder your so hype

Author:SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! 


	3. Chapter3:a new life and surprised!

Runaway hedgehog chapter3:A new life?/Surprised!

Sonic got off the train at Maniaoplis he then-

-went and search for a job but met someone forgotten in the sonic game series and is familiar.

*BUMP*

Sonic:ow!

Bean:oh sorry man.

Sonic:wait I know you, aren't you Bean?

Bean:yeah I remeber you Sonic is it?

Sonic:yeah well I better get going

Bean:alright see ya!

Sonic went thought about his UTBF(this stands for "use to be friends") and why they took sides with Amy?

He was so confused so he decided to buy a new house and yet again find a job he found was to be a principal at the middle school called Minimania middle.

Sonic:hmmm a job as a principal thats not so bad!

So Sonic started his job!

Chapter3continued:Surprised

Shadow:where the hell can that hedgehog be!

suddently everyone caught a glimpse of Sonic and ran after him but lost him in the crowd of other people who got off of the train too.

Knuckles:shit!

Tikal:watch your mouth honey!

Knuckles:sorry

Tails:geez... theres alot of people here.

Amy:(I feel so guilty I shouldn't have hurt Sonic like that now everyone is mad at me)*sob*

Cream:whats wrong Amy?

Amy started to run. nobody knew why but as they saw here run thay started to chase her.

Amy:leave me alone!

Rouge:but we just want to h-

Amy:I said leave me ALONE!

and with that Amy was team started to look for Sonic to comfort Amy but he was already in the city.

Knuckles:damn it! DAMn it! DAMN IT!

Rouge:wait he went into the middle school!

Shadow:Then what the fuck are we waiting for lets go!

Soon the gang came upon the double doors and saw the two gaurds.

Shadow:we can't fight them we'll get arested!

(TO BE CONTINUED)

Sonic:have taste of my bazooka!

Author:Shadow never give Sonic any more beer!

Shadow:but you have to admit he is crazy.

(BOOM)

Shadow:OKAY OKAY I WON"T

Author:thats what happens when you don't listen! hehe


	4. Chapter4:found?

Runaway hedgehog chapter4:found?

(with Amy)

Amy has been running for 30 minutes knows where she went? She just wanted to be alone.

Amy:where am I

?:hehe your in my territory.

Amy:wh-whaa?

?:your coming with me to see eggman.

(with shadow)

Shadow:okay now Rouge fly up the building and check if Sonic is in there.  
Tails you do the same except you check the oppisite side of the building.  
Cream you and Tikal will try and distract the gaurds.  
Me and Knuckles will try to find a way in.

Rouge:I think I see him!

Shadow:okay

Cream and Tikal: blah blah blah bitch! blah blah hell blah.

Knuckles:uhhh...*Sweatdrop*

Shadow:Ready... NOW!

Shadow leaped into the air and used chaos control and teleported into the building.  
As for knuckles he dug into the ground causing the ground to shake.  
The gaurds lost their balance and tumbled across the building.  
Knuckles, Cream, Tails, Rouge, and Tikal ran into the building.

Shadow:Rouge where did you see him?

Rouge:in a office on the 3rd floor!

Shadow:okay lets go. (Why the hell would he work at a school?)

(with Sonic)

Sonic:ugh.. how many students can get referrals today geez.  
Its enough, I just started my job.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Sonic:comiiiinnnnngggg!

But before Sonic could open the door he heard eggman.

Sonic:I guess I can't quit this job.

Knuckles just had slam the door open and saw a broken window.  
They all huried and ran to the window to see who broke it and they saw...

(TO BE CONTINUED) CLIFFHANGER!

*POP* *POP*

Sonic:ahhh my stomach *THUMP*

Shadow:That was easy

Author:wait you had that the whole time!

Shadow:yeeeaaahhhh...

Author:why didn't you use the gun earlier.

Shadow:oh...

Soniv:haHA I'm not dead yet!

Shadow:...shit.


	5. Chapter5:stay or leave

Runaway hedgehog chapter5:stay or leave?

The person who broke the window was metal sonic.  
He had Amy. But Sonic was nowhere to be found.

Shadow:dammit, take this!

Shadow used chaos spear on metal but it bounced of his body.  
metal then did some kind of blinding attack. When Shadow got his vision back he saw Amy on the ground and she had on a blue ring.

Shadow:hmmm... whats this?

Tails:It looks like Sonic's blue ring

Shadow: but where is he?

Sonic:uhg...

Knuckles:YO GUYS I FOUND HIM!

Everyone ran over to Sonic.

Sonic:...

Rouge:I think he's okay.

Shadow:YO faker wake up!

Sonic:Sh...Shadow?

Sonic looked around the room and saw everyone.  
But when he saw Amy he got up and was ready to leave.

Tails:where are you going?

Sonic:away.

Tails:whaa! wh-

Sonic:BECAUSE HOW THE HELL DO YOU TAKE SIDEs WITH A PERSON WHO TALKS ABOUT PEOPLES MOMS!

All:...

Sonic:exactly. I'm Leaving.

Amy:No wait

Sonic turned around saw Amy.  
He stared ay her with shock.

Amy:I;m sorry, I didn't know you would leave.  
its just that I saw you kiss Sally and I got jealous.  
So I made fun of your mom for revenge.

Sonic:listen she kissed me.  
And as soon as you left I pushed her away and she left.

Amy:wh- why didn't you t-t-tell me.

Sonic:I was going to at the resturant.  
But you made me mad.

Amy:sorry.

Tails:well... are you staying with us!

Sonic:hmmm

Amy:please!

Sonic:what the hell, sure!  
and Amy, I love you.

Amy was surprised and happy!

(THE END)

Sonic:WHO TOLD YOU TO MAKE ME AND AMY A COUPLE!

Shadow:how are you still alive!

Sonic:because I WAS IN THE STORY!

Author:WHAT THE FU-

*BOOM*

Author:well I geuss its just me.

Author:see you everybody!


End file.
